Mitch Ryan
Mitch Ryan (1928 - ) a.k.a. Mitchell Ryan Film Deaths *''Thunder Road'' (1958) [Jed Moultrie]: Killed in a car crash/explosion, along with Dale Van Sickel. *''Monte Walsh (1970) '''Austin: ''Shot to death by Lee Marvin. *The Hunting Party (1971)' [''Doc Harrison]: Shot to death by Oliver Reed as a mercy killing as Mitch was dying from his wounds from a previous shoot-out. *''High Plains Drifter (1973) '''Drake: ''Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with Geoffrey Lewis. *Magnum Force (1973)' [''Officer Charlie McCoy]: Shot to death by David Soul in a parking garage. (Thanks to Robert and Fred) *''Lethal Weapon (1987)'' [General Peter McAllister]: Killed in an explosion after his car crashes, and the fire sets off his grenades (after Danny Glover shoots his driver, who was trying to run him down). (Thanks to Eric) *''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995)'' [Dr. Terence Wynn]: In the Theatrical Cut, he is hacked to death with a surgical tool by George P. Wilbur in the operating theatre. In the Producer's Cut, he killed (off-screen) by George in the corridor. His body is shown afterwards when Donald Pleasence discovers him. (Thanks to Robert) *''Judge Dredd (1995)'' [Vardis Hammond]: Machine-gunned, along with Pat Starr, by Armand Assante after Armand breaks into their apartment as part of a scheme to frame Sylvester Stallone. TV Deaths *''The Streets of San Francisco: The Unicorn (1973)'' [Abel Hoffman]: Shot dead on the derelict ship by hitman Paul Genge, who is in turn shot dead by Michael Douglas. (Thanks to Brian) *''Deadly Game (1991 TV)'' [Admiral Mark Nately]: Stabbed in the stomach by Soon-Tek Oh. *''General Hospital'' (1994) [Frank Smith]: Shot to death by Anthony Geary as Mitch is about to ambush John Reilly. (Thanks to Michael) *''Gramps (Lethal Intent)'' (1995 TV) [Oliver]: Shot to death by Andy Griffith. (Thanks to Michael) *''Murder, She Wrote: Big Easy Murder (1995)'' [Senator Brent Renwyck]: Killed when Lewis Van Bergen injects him in the neck to induce a heart attack; his body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury, Lisa Akey, and Elizabeth Ashley discover him. (Thanks to Dignan) *'Aftershock: Earthquake in New York (1999)' Agostini: Injured in falling rubble of a building he's in when the earthquake strikes. He then dies while speaking to his daughter (Jennifer Garner). Gallery McAllister's death.png|Mitch Ryan's death in ''Lethal Weapon’’ Mitchryan.jpg|Mitch Ryan in “Judge Dredd” Mitchell Ryan.png|Mitch Ryan in Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (Producer's Cut) Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1928 Births Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by dismemberment Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:People who died in a Halloween film Category:People who died in a Lethal Weapon film Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:People who died in Dirty Harry Films Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Actors who died in Ted Post Movies Category:Halloween Cast Members Category:Death scenes by human sacrifice Category:Lethal Weapon Stars Category:Actors who died in John Milius Movies Category:Actors who died in Michael Cimino Movies Category:People murdered by Michael Myers Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Mel Gibson Movies